


Ride On Shooting Star

by arielseagullwings



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (Comics), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Doctor Who - Various Authors, Paul McGann - Fandom
Genre: Gen, J-Rock, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielseagullwings/pseuds/arielseagullwings
Summary: Josie Day takes a day out of the week to dedicate herself to a very special painting.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	Ride On Shooting Star

It was the one-year anniversary of the day the Doctor emerged from within one of her paintings.  
The happiest day of herlife.  
A year of incredible adventures ...

"The sky paints an Orange Slide,  
And pride dangles like a sponge.

Spider,  
The taste of capturing somthing alive,  
You don't have to deny it.  
I want to dream in color".

Josie was now sure that her best friend was not a dream.  
Every drop of purple paint she now threw on that screen was an extension of her joy at finally feeling like someone was free.

"Ride on Shooting Star,  
With the voice in my heart,  
I sang out like a shotgun.

Grunge Hamster; acting adult.  
Revengful Lobster; Drag him along".

Thanks to her friendship with the Doctor, she was no longer a clone created to keep another stranger forever young and beautiful.  
She was just Josie Day.

Sniper,  
At the edge of the world,  
What can you see?  
Before I aim, Iwant to touch it".

A human with blue hair and roses that painted dreams.  
Delusions that were experiences with real things.

"Ride on Shooting Star,  
I was looking for you.   
Through my withdrawal,  
I was lying".

A blue police phone booth that had no end inside and floated through time and outer space ...  
Talking blue cats ...  
People made of crystal ...  
Skies of fire ...  
Sleeping oceans ...  
Dreamy rivers ...  
People made of smoke ...  
Cities made of smoke ...  
And her friend with brown curls, which she now painted walking on a shooting star.  
-I hope the Doctor will enjoy this gift.

"Ride on Shooting Star,  
With the voice in my heart,  
I sang out like a shotgun."

**Author's Note:**

> Two years ago, i participated in a challenge of making a fanfic with a song from the japanese band The Pillows. I choosed Ride on Shooting Star, and made it as a theme for a one-shot fic based on the Eight Doctor Comic where he takes adventures with the companion Josie Day.
> 
> Here is a link to read the comic online:  
> https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Doctor-Who-The-Eighth-Doctor
> 
> And here is the link of the title song on Youtube (japanese lyrics):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=he0IUiWKxaU


End file.
